


on the town

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Earrings, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Dimitri huffs, leaning into Claude like a flower chasing the sun.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	on the town

He catches Dimitri's eye in the artisan's shop while his ears are pierced. There is no fear, only a discomfort at being under another's hands. Neither of them blink when the needle pierces Dimitri's flesh. Tethered by each other's gaze it is almost - disorienting when it is over. 

The piercings in Dimitri's ears are plain metal, nothing fancy. Simple steel studs. From the moment they find their home in Dimitri's lobes, Claude is unable to look away. Stealing glances over tea and along their walk through town, it's only natural in his love struck state Dimitri would take notice. Only obvious to him. It's not the studs Claude sees but the earrings he _will_ give him. Beautiful bejeweled hoops to match Claude's. In Almyra, it is a symbol that Dimitri is his. That every inch of him belongs to Claude, just as every bit of Claude belongs to Dimitri. 

Inanely, he is struck by the desire to suck his tender flesh into his mouth. Take his piercing by the teeth and know the new shape of the man his soul already knows as, _husband._

'My darling,' he thinks. 'I cannot wait for you to relay the shock on your advisers face when you return to Fhirdiad. How you are becoming a new man the more you become mine.'

He is pulled from his thoughts with a hand at the small of his back. Always welcome because it is Dimitri.

"Hm?" He lifts his brow, knowing full well he's been caught. "Somewhere else we need to go before we head back to the estate?" Their holiday from House Riegan has been a wonderful one... yet Claude cannot deny he wouldn't be disappointed to return now. To admire Dimitri properly in the daylight before switching to candlelight... The thought alone warms him.

"There is one shop I wish to visit..." Dimitri trails off. Light catching his fine golden hair, the shine of the metal in his ear. "Claude." His tone is incredulous. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

Dimitri's whisper is hushed, deep voice sounding all the warmer for it. "Like I'm supper."

Claude grins, pixie mischief in his eyes. "Aren't you?" Mindful of where they stand on the street, Claude softens his own voice. "You make a fine meal, Dima. Couldn't you tell, with how I went back for seconds last night?"

Dimitri's blush blooms from ear to ear. It's hard won restraint that keeps Claude from rising on his toes to taste the heat with his tongue. He settles for running a gloved thumb down his cheek. "Where do we need to go, for that errand of yours?" He waggles his brow. "Or can it wait until tomorrow?"

Dimitri huffs, leaning into Claude like a flower chasing the sun. "Minx. I wish I could say it did but -"

"I'm only teasing, sweetness. Lead the way and we'll get it taken care of."

He still has six days left with Dimitri. He will make the most of their time, even in ordinary moments. The wait between visits is hard... but with each visit, they are a step closer to their goals. Claude walks alongside his beloved and fantasizes about golden bejeweled hoops.


End file.
